(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a computer readable medium storing a program.
(ii) Related Art
A printer controller that is mounted in a high-speed printer or the like and that serves as one type of an information processing apparatus performs, typically, a so-called rasterization process of converting data (print information) described in a page description language into bitmap data.
As a technique for increasing a speed at which the rasterization process is performed, form overlay printing in which printing is performed so that form data and print information are superimposed on each other is known.
In other words, the rasterization process is once performed on an object that is specified as a form to obtain rasterized data, and the rasterized data is saved. When the same object is specified again, the saved data is utilized without performing the rasterization process, thereby realizing an increase in the speed.
In the form overlay printing of the related art, even for an object that is used only once, when the object is specified as form data, rasterized data is saved. Accordingly, this leads to wasteful consumption of a cache region.
In order to reduce the consumption of the cache region, it is considered that application software or the like which generates data described in a page description language is designed so as not to specify, as a form, an object that is used only once.
However, in order to effectively utilize existing print data, it is desirable that the amount of consumption of the cache region be controlled on a print-control-software side or on a printer-controller side.